


going home

by andersens



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: It’s eight twenty-three when Kappy’s phone starts ringing. It’s flashing with a picture of Willy asleep on the bus from back when they were on the Marlies together. And It’s after two am in Sweden, so Kappy answers immediately, worry coursing through him. And he’s not exactly surprised when Willy sounds drunk as he says hello. His voice slow and soft at the edges.





	going home

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by Willy FINALLY signing, but also inspired by [this article.](https://theathletic.com/684018/2018/11/29/for-kasperi-kapanen-william-nylanders-return-to-the-leafs-would-be-a-dream-come-true/)
> 
> title from willy's tweet

It’s eight twenty-three when Kappy’s phone starts ringing. It’s flashing with a picture of Willy asleep on the bus from back when they were on the Marlies together. And It’s after two am in Sweden, so Kappy answers immediately, worry coursing through him. And he’s not exactly surprised when Willy sounds drunk as he says hello. His voice slow and soft at the edges. 

“What’s up?” Kappy asks. 

“I read what you said about me. You really like me, huh?” his voice is soft and sleepy sounding and Kappy lets out a low chuckle. 

“You know I do, Will.” 

“Yeah,” Willy says. There’s a pause, and then, “Did you really dream about me though?” 

“Yeah,” Kappy says, his cheeks going red. 

Willy hums, sounding pleased, and says, “Dreamed about you too. Mine had a happier ending though.” He laughs then, bright and happy and just as ridiculous as Kappy remembered. 

“Yeah?” Kappy says. “What’d you dream?”

There’s rustling on the other end of the line and Kappy imagines Willy moving around on the bed. Pulling the blankets tighter around him and getting more comfortable. Willy sighs happily and then he says, “Dreamt you got down on your knees for me and put those pretty lips to good use.” 

Kappy gasps before he can stop himself and grips his phone tighter so he won’t drop it. “Really?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Willy says, and then after a pause like he was thinking of the right thing to say he adds, “I miss you, Kas.”

“Miss you too,” Kappy says. “Are you going to sign?”

“Yeah, I promise,” Willy says. “Soon.”

“Okay,” Kappy says. “So, we’ll talk then.”

“Whatever you want, Kas.” The line goes dead then but it doesn’t feel like a brush off and Kappy smiles as he lowers the phone. 

***

The whole team is in the locker room getting ready for the game against the Wild when Babs sticks his head in. “We signed him,” is all he says before he ducks back out but everyone knows what he means immediately. 

Several of them holler and whoop and all of them reach for their phones so Kappy doesn’t feel bad reaching for his too. Before he can even unlock it though it starts to ring, Willy’s picture popping up. 

Kappy can feel a ridiculously big grin spreading across his own face and he swipes answer as quickly as he can. 

“Hey,” he says, trying to sound as casual as he can while his heart thuds in his chest. “Babs just told us you signed.” 

“Is that Willy?” Marns shouts from across the room. “Tell him to get his ass on a plane.” 

Willy laughs, presumably overhearing Marns and then he says, “Damn, I was hoping I’d get to break the news to you.” 

“So, when are you getting on a plane?” Kappy asks, pressing the phone hard to his ear so he can hear over the noise of the room. 

“In about ten hours. I’m going to Toronto though, not to meet you guys in Buffalo. I have to go through medical testing and everything.” 

“Makes sense,” Kappy says. 

“Yeah,” Willy says, and then after a pause. “So are we going to talk now.” 

“In person,” Kappy says. “That’ll be better.” 

“Okay, yeah,” Willy says, and he sounds a little nervous when he adds, “I’ll be at the apartment when you get back from Buffalo.” 

“Yeah,” Kappy says, and then to hopefully ease Willy’s mind he adds, “It’s going to be a good talk. Or at least I hope it is.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you tuesday night,” Willy says, and Kappy can hear the smile in his voice. 

“Yeah, see you then,” Kappy says, and then he hangs up.

***

When Kappy walks into the apartment late late late Tuesday night, he can hear the TV running in the living room and Willy’s shoes are by the door. 

He kicks off his own, letting them fall next to Willy’s and drops his bags there too. Not wanting to take the time to take them all the way to his room. 

He heads for the living room after that and as soon as he walks through the doorway, he spots Willy, curled up on the couch asleep, a blanket pulled tight around him. 

Kappy just stands there for a moment, just drinking him in, but his fingers are itching to touch. So he crosses the room and drops to his knees beside Willy’s head. He reaches out, running his fingers through Willy’s hair and says, “Hey,” as Willy blinks his eyes open. 

A soft smile blooms across Willy’s face, and he says, “Hey,” his voice raspy. And then, “I ordered you take out. Your favorite. If you want it. But it’s late so we can talk tomorrow.” 

“I want to talk tonight,” Kappy says. 

“Okay,” Willy says, pushing himself up as he grins. “Let me heat up some food for you then.” 

He’s off the couch and out of the room before Kappy can object. So Kappy just stands up and moves to the couch. He settles in, pulling the blanket Willy had been using over his lap and shutting off the TV. 

Willy returns just a few moments later, carrying tacos on a plate. 

“You remembered,” Kappy says, faking a dramatic gasp that makes Willy grin. 

Willy walks the rest of the way across the room and sits down, leaving no space between them. Then he balances the plate on both of their knees. Kappy picks up a taco and Willy picks up another. 

Willy says, “So,” and then he takes a bite and trails off like he’s waiting for Kappy. 

“I already said how I feel,” Kappy says, leaning over the plate as he takes a bite of his own taco. “It’s your turn.” 

Willy makes an affronted noise and says, “I don’t even know how you meant that though. All you really said is that we’re friends.” 

“Don’t be dumb,” Kappy says, picking up some lettuce that had fallen out of his taco and eating it. “You know how I meant it.” 

Willy smiles at that. This slow, not quite sure thing and then he says, “So, you really like me huh?” He says it with this fake cockiness, but Kappy knows him well enough to see through it. 

“Yeah, I do,” he says. 

Willy smiles harder at that, more real this time, and says, “Well that’s pretty good since I like you too.” 

And Kappy had kind of suspected but getting it confirmed feels like getting lit up from the inside out. And he’s got a huge grin breaking over his face before he can stop it. Not that he’d want to anyway. 

“Good,” Kappy says. 

He reaches out to carefully move the plate from their knees onto the coffee table and then when he sits back Willy is in his space before he can even try to pull him over and then they’re kissing. 

Willy’s lips taste like salt, and it’s hard to get the angle right with the way they’re sitting on the couch, and Willy’s fingers are cold where they’re pressing against Kappy’s hip. But it’s still the best thing that’s ever happened in Kappy’s entire life. And he can’t help but grin as he pulls back and trails his nose over Willy’s cheek. 

“Sleep with me tonight?” he asks, his voice barely a mumble since he still hasn’t really pulled away from Willy and he knows he’ll be able to hear him. “We can talk more tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Willy says, and then before Kappy can even try and move they’re kissing again. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter [@overturnedgoal](http://twitter.com/overturnedgoal).


End file.
